Amor de gemelos
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Porque los gemelos Weasley se veían iguales, pensaban igual y querían de la misma forma. No era gran sorpresa que se hubieran enamorado de la misma persona. George x Hermione x Fred


**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece (que tenga fantasías con ellos es otra cosa) solo la idea xD (que pobre no?)

Bueno, ésta idea se me vino a la cabeza mientras leía un fic de Hermione y Snape (nada que ver, lo sé) y la escribí mientras fumaba en la universidad (si que pierdo el tiempo en la uni no?) y ya. Espero que les guste. Esta es una entrada, planeo hacer una historia quizá.

**Título:** Amor de gemelos. es un FredxHermioneXGeorge

* * *

-Creo que estoy enamorado- Comentó George en el desayuno, mientras se sentaba al lado de su otra mitad y lo observaba comer pan tostado.

-Me preguntaba cuándo me lo ibas a decir- contestó su gemelo al observar que su hermano también había optado por desayunar pan tostado esa mañana. Normalmente se atiborraban de comida, pero durante la última semana lo único que podían desayunar era pan tostado.

-Tú tampoco me lo dijiste antes Fred, no puedes reclamarme- se defendió George mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja.

-Pues eso es porque- Fred se miró a sí mismo sentado delante de sí, tomando jugo de naranja.

-Ya lo sabíamos de todas formas- Terminó por él su reflejo.

Ambos gemelos suspiraron al unísono mientras tomaban otra mordida del pan tostado. Dejaron pasar un largo rato de silencio. Harry y Ron se preguntaban qué les sucedía. Este comportamiento tan calmado en los gemelos no era normal. Así que cuando llegaron a sentarse al lado de ellos no pudieron contenerse de preguntar.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes esta mañana?- Preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de George.

-Sí, normalmente ya estarían armando un alboroto que hasta Dumbledore sería capaz de escucharlos desde su despacho.- Ron, que llevaba más tiempo de conocer a sus hermanos, era el más intrigado.

-Pues hemos llegado al punto- Comenzó Fred.

-Donde nuestra igualdad- Le siguió George.

-Representa por primera vez un problema- Terminaron al unísono.

-Pero si eso siempre ha sido un problema- respondió Ron riéndose de sus hermanos, pero al ver la cara de ambos tan desganada y sin las sonrisas idénticas plasmadas en su cara, decidió callarse.

-No lo entenderías- Dijo George mientras dejaba su pan tostado en el plato. Había perdido el hambre.

- Porque no piensas, ni te ves igual que otra persona- replicó Fred, y dejó su vaso de jugo.

Hermione llegó para unírsele al cuarteto en un momento algo inadecuado.

-Y ¿ahora qué les sucede a ustedes cuatro?- Preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron.

-Mis hermanos tienen problemas existenciales- Dijo irónicamente Ron mientras se reía nuevamente.

Esta vez, los gemelos sonrieron algo forzados mientras observaban el desayuno de Hermione.

-Yo jamás creí que tuvieran problemas existenciales ustedes dos, con lo alegres que siempre están.- Dijo Hermione mientras llenaba su pan tostado de mermelada. - Siempre que están presentes me hacen reír mucho, y la verdad me siento mejor con ustedes cerca- Hermione se ruborizó un poco y decidió darle un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

Harry se mantenía callado observando la escena. Fred se levantó para dejar a Ron y a Hermione y se sentó al lado de su gemelo.

-Bueno, a lo que a mí me da ahóguense en sus problemas existenciales, así dejarán de meterse en mi vida y hacerme bromas- comentó Ron terminando sus huevos.

-Ron, no deberías decir eso- Hermione les mandó una mirada nerviosa a los gemelos- no está bien que trates así a tus hermanos.

-Pero si ya los conoces, se dedican a hacerle la vida imposible a las personas.- Se defendió Ron mientras miraba a Hermione con ojos de incredulidad.

-Tus hermanos son buenas personas, solo algo incomprendidas- la chica miro a Fred y George durante un largo momento. Para su sorpresa los dos estaban callados mirándola con una intensidad, que ya había visto antes en sus miradas. Y les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Fred automáticamente tomó la mano de George y la apretó con fuerza. George sencillamente le regresó la fortaleza que su hermano compartía con él. Pero ¿cuánta fortaleza le podía dar su otra mitad? ¿si eran ellos y todo era de los dos? ¿No era la misma fortaleza de George la que Fred le ofrecía?

Harry logró ver este gesto y cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Pero el problema no era que estuvieran enamorados de la misma persona, el problema era que era ella.

-Hey, Hermione, si sigues así harás que me ponga celoso- Dijo Ron mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Hermione.

-No seas absurdo Ron,- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano. -Si sabes que te amo.

-Ya,- Ron se levantó y la tomó de la mano.- Te creo- y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Ambos salieron tomados de la mano del Gran Comedor

Y la mirada que Harry vio en los gemelos, no la podía identificar. ¿Rabia? ¿Dolor? ¿Angustia? ¿Amor?

Porque los gemelos Weasley se veían iguales, pensaban igual y querían de la misma forma. No era gran sorpresa que se hubieran enamorado de la misma persona. Lo que no tomaron en cuanta, era que Ron también era un Weasley. Y más astuto que ellos. Quizá.


End file.
